The Birthday Book
Julian14bernardino's movie spoof of "The Jungle Book". It will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Mowgli - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Bagheera - Mr. Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Baloo - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Kaa - Coconuts (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shere Khan - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *King Louie - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Flunkey - Snoopy (Peanuts) *The Monkeys - Phineas and Ferb, Isabella and Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *The Vultures - Leo (Little Einsteins), Mushu (Mulan 1 & 2), Jake (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under), and Hamm (Toy Story 1, 2, 3, & Treats) *Shanti - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Colonel Hathi - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Hathi Junior - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Winifred - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *The Elephants - Cartoon Network Characters *Elephant Whispering to Winifred - Top Cat *Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Slob Elephant - Rex (Toy Story) *Battle Damaged Elephant - Genie (Aladdin) *Elephant With Silly Grin - Goofy (Disney) *Elephant with fly - Donald Duck (Saludos Amigos) *Elephant With hair - Simba (The Lion King) *Distracted Elephant - Quick Draw McGraw *Elephant With a Smashed nose after crash - Rhonda (The Penguin of Madagascar) *Buglar the Elephant - Magilla Gorilla *Deer - Cynder (The Legend of Spyro) *Akela - Fox (Animals of the Farthing Wood) *Rama - Robin Hood *Raksha - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *The Wolf Cubs - Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic X), Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2), Rita (Go, Hugo, Go!) *2 Adult Wolves - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Wolves - Animals of the Farthing Wood *Baby Mowgli - Jim Darling Jr. (Lady and the Tramp) Scenes: #The Birthday Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") #The Birthday Book part 2 - Mr. Toad Discovers Bubbles/Jim Jr. Becomes Christopher Robin #The Birthday Book part 3 - Christopher Robin's Birthday Life #The Birthday Book part 4 - Christopher Robin and Mr. Toad's First Encounter with Coconuts #The Birthday Book part 5 - "Mr. Walrus's March" #The Birthday Book part 6 - Mr. Toad and Christopher Robin's Argument #The Birthday Book part 7 - Christopher Robin Meets Quasimodo ("The Hunchback Necessities") #The Birthday Book part 8 - Christopher Robin Meets Donkey Kong ("I Wanna Be Like You") #The Birthday Book part 9 - Mr. Toad and Quasimodo's Moonlight Talk #The Birthday Book part 10 - Christopher Robin Runs Away #The Birthday Book part 11 - Bowser Koopa Arrives/"Mr. Walrus's March (Reprise)" #The Birthday Book part 12 - Christopher Robin's Second Encounter with Coconuts ("Trust in Me") #The Birthday Book part 13 - Coconuts and Bowser's Conversation #The Birthday Book part 14 - Christopher Robin's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") #The Birthday Book part 15 - Christopher Robin Meets Bowser/Koopa Fight #The Birthday Book part 16 - Christopher Robin Meets Jenny Foxworth ("My Own Home") #The Birthday Book part 17 - The Grand Finale #The Birthday Book part 18 - End Credits Gallery: Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Eilonwy as Mowgli Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. Toad as Bagheera Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Baloo Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Baloo as Coconuts Coconuts.jpg|Coconuts as Kaa Bowser super Mario.png|Bowser as Shere Khan Alice-disneyscreencaps_com-2148.jpg|Mr. Walrus as King Louie Snoopy.jpg|Snoopy as Flunkey Phineas.jpg|Phineas Ferb.jpg|Ferb and Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella and Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as The Monkeys Leo.jpg|Leo as Vulture 1 Jake.png|Jake as Vulture 2 Astrid.png|Astrid as Vulture 3 Snow White.jpg|Snow White as Vulture 4 Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Shanti Robin Hood.png|Robin Hood as Colonel Hathi Picture_165.jpg|Quincy as Hathi Jr Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8617_-_Copy.jpg|Wendy Darling as Winifred YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wanner, Wakko Wanner and Dot as Elephants Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Elephant in Whispering Winifred NEW_Mickey_Mouse_normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Elephant Musty Dizzle Rex.jpg|Rex as Slob Elephant MarioMic.png|Mario as Elephant in Griny Sily Genie.jpg|Genie as Elephant with a fly Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Elephant with a Hair Christopherrobin.gif|Christopher Robin as The Distgraced Elephant Misty.png|Misty as Elephant With a Smash nose after crash Magilla-gorilla_L06.jpg|Magilla Gorilla as Burglar the Elephant Cynderconcept.jpg|Cynder as Deer Fox.jpg|Fox as Akela Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Rama Lady.png|Maid Marian as Raksha Litleo and Pyroar.png| Animals_save_new_york.png|Madagascar Animals as The Wolf Pack WagesandtheWaggetsinPicturesPromo2.jpg|Wages and the Wagettes as The Wolf Cub Bubbles.png|Bubbles as Baby Mowgli Programmes *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *and more Sound Effects *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effect *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Movies Spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof